Beauty and the Beast VHS 1992 (Version 1)
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters From Walt Disney Pictures Opening Previews * The Nightmare Before Christmas Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters This 1992 Holiday Seasons Opening Previews * Aladdin * Sleeping Beauty Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Be sure to stay tuned after our feature for a look at more special previews from Walt Disney Home Video. * Original Theatrical Trailer Theatrical Trailer * Beauty and the Beast Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics Opening Logo and Titles * To Our Friend, Howard, Who Gave a Mermaid Her Voice and a Beast His Soul, We Will Be Forever Grateful - Howard Ashman 1960-1991 * Walt Disney Pictures * Walt Disney Pictures presents * In association with: Silver Screen Partners IV and Touchwood Pacific Partners I * A Film by Walt Disney Feature Animation * "Beauty and the Beast" Chapters * "Belle" * Belle Meets Gaston ("How Does A Moment Last Forever") * Belle Meets Boo/Maurice's Invention * Maurice Gets Lost * Maurice Comes Upon a Castle * Bedtime ("I Need Some Sleep") * Gaston Proposes to Belle and Boo ("Belle" (Reprise)) * Belle and Boo Arrive at the Castle/Belle and Boo's New Home * "Gaston" * Belle and Boo Meet Mrs. Potts and Chip * Belle and Boo are Being Difficult * Belle and Boo Leave Her Bedroom/Meeting Cogsworth and Lumiere/"Be Our Guest" * Gaston Meets Monsieur D'Arque/Gaston Plans with the Wolves * A Tour of the Castle/Exploring the West Wing/Belle and Boo Discover the Magic Rose * Belle and Boo Run Off/Beast Battles the Wolves * Belle and Boo Tend to the Beast's Wounds ("Days in the Sun") * Gaston Plans a Scheme with Monsieur D'Arque/Maurice Meets Agathe * Something Special for Belle and Boo ("Something There") * Gaston Tricks Against Maurice * A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") * Beast Sets Belle and Boo Free ("Evermore") * Gaston's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") * The Castle Under Attack * Battle of the Tower (Belle and Beast vs. Gaston) * Transformation/Happy Ending Ending Credits * Directed by: Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise * Produced by: Don Hahn * Executive Producer: Howard Ashman * Animation Screenplay by: Linda Woolverton * Animation Story by: Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale, Joss Whedon, Bryce Zabel, Jackie Zabel, Tab Murphy * Original Story by: Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumond * Based Upon the Original Tale by: Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve * Songs by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken and Tim Rice * Original Score by: Alan Menken * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Associate Producer: Sarah McArthur * Art Director: Brian McEntee * Production Designer: John McKimson * Artistic Coordinator: Christopher Jenkins * Editor: John Carnochan Artistic Supervisors * Story: Roger Allers * Layout: Ed Ghertner * Backgrounds: Lisa Keene * Clean Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Randy Fullmer * Computer Graphics Imagery: Jim Hillin * Production Manager: Baker Bloodworth * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan Story Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, Burny Mattinson, Kevin Harkey, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Joe Ranft, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury Character Animation Belle and Boo * Voice/Belle: Paige O'Hara * Voice/Boo: Mary Gibbs * Supervising Animator: James Baxter * Animators: Michael Cedeno, Randy Cartwright, Lorna Cook, Ken Duncan, Doug Krohn, Mike Nguyen * Florida Supervising Animator: Mark Henn Beast * Voice: Robby Benson * Supervising Animator: Glen Keane * Animators: Anthony DeRosa, Aaron Blaise, Geefwee Boedoe, Broose Johnson, Tom Sito, Brad Kuha Gaston * Voice: Richard White * Supervising Animator: Andreas Deja * Animators: Joe Haidar, Ron Husband, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Tim Allen Lumière * Voice: Jerry Orbach * Supervising Animator: Nik Ranieri * Animators: David P. Stephan, Rejean Bourdages, Barry Temple Cogsworth * Voice: David Ogden Stiers * Supervising Animator: Will Finn * Animators: Michael Show, Tony Bancroft Mrs. Potts and Chip * Voice/Mrs. Potts: Angela Lansbury * Voice/Chip: Bradley Pierce * Supervising Animator: Dave Pruiksma * Animators: Phil Young, Dan Boulos Maurice * Voice: Rex Everhart * Supervising Animator: Ruben A. Aquino * Animators: Mark Kausler, Ellen Woodbury, Cynthia Overman Lefou * Voice: Jesse Corti * Supervising Animator: Chris Wahl * Animators: Rick Farmiloe, Lennie Graves Philippe * Voice: Hal Smith * Supervising Animator: Russ Edmonds Wolves * Supervising Animator: Rebecca Rees * Animator: Larry White Wardrobe * Voice: Jo Anne Worley * Supervising Animator: Matt O'Callaghan * Animator: Tony Anselmo Monsieur D'Arque * Voice: Tony Jay * Animator: John Sparey Agathe * Voice: C. C. H. Pounder * Supervising Animator: Randy Cartwright * Animating Assistants: Tom Bancroft, Arland Barron, Bob Bryan, Brian Ferguson, Michael Gerard, Mark Kennedy, Michael Surrey * Rough Inbetweeners: Kent Culotta, Henry Sato, Eric Walls, David Zaboski, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Clean-Up Animation Belle * Supervising Character Lead: Renee Holt * Key Assistants: Dorothea Baker Paul, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Margie Daniels, Daniel A. Gracey, Lureline Weatherly, Christine Lawrence, Kaaren Lundeen, Teresa Martin, Brett Newton, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis * Assistant Animators: Kent Culotta, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Teresa Eidenbock Denise Meara Hahn, Karen Hardenbergh, Leticia Lichtwardt, Steve Lubin, Laura Nichols, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge * Breakdown: Wendie Lynn Fischer, Tamara Lusher, Anthony Wayne Michaels, Bryan M. Sommer * Inbetweeners: Elliot M. Bour, Ken Kinoshita Beast * Supervising Character Lead: Bill Berg * Key Assistant: Tracy Mark Lee * Assistant Animators: Scott Anderson, Johan Klingler, Rick Kohlschmidt, Susan Lantz, Terry Naughton, Pres Antonio Romanillos, Marshall Lee Toomey * Breakdown: Kris Heller, James Young Jackson, Wendy Werner * Inbetweeners: Travis Blaise, Vincent DeFrances, Paul McDonald, Charles R. Vollmer Gaston * Supervising Character Lead: Martin Korth * Key Assistants: Kathleen M. Bailey, Sam Ewing, Randy Sanchez, Bruce Strock, Philo Barnhart * Assistant Animators: James Davis, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti * Breakdown: Robert O. Corley, James Fujii * Inbetweeners: Lillian Chapman, Tony Cipriano, Laurey Foulkes, Dylan Kohler, Mary-Jean Repchuk Lumière * Character Lead: Debra Armstrong-Holmes * Key Assistants: Matt Novak, Gilda Palinginis * Assistant Animators: Arland Barron, Trey Finney, Richard Green, Brian B. McKim * Breakdown: Janet Heerhan Kwon, Edward Gutierrez * Inbetweener: Maurilio Morales Cogsworth * Supervising Character Lead: Nancy Kniep * Key Assistant: Marianne Tucker * Assistant Animator: Karen Rosenfield * Breakdown: Beverly Adams, Bill Thinnes * Inbetweener: Marsha W.J. Park-Yum Mrs. Potts * Character Lead: Stephan Zupkas * Key Assistant: Dan Tanaka * Assistant Animators: Mike McKinney, Susan Y. Sugita * Breakdown/Inbetweener: Nickolas M. Frangos Boo/Sunny * Lead Key: Juliet Stroud-Duncan * Key Assistants, Steve Lubin, Sean Gallimore * Assistant: Teresa Eidenbock * Breakdown: Tao Huu Nguyen * Inbetweener: Margaret "Mac" Spada Maurice * Supervising Character Lead: Richard Hoppe * Assistant Animators: Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Peggy Tonkonogy * Breakdown, Norma Rivera, Elizabeth S. Watasin * Inbetweener: Martin Korth Lefou/Monsieur D'Arque * Character Lead: Emily Jiuliano * Key Assistant: Gail Frank * Assistant Animators: Sue Adnopoz, Michael Hazy * Breakdown/Inbetweener: Doug Post Philippe * Supervising Character Lead: Brian Clift * Key Assistants: Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Ginny Parmele * Assistants: Kevin M. Grow, Annette Morel * Breakdown: Allison Hollen * Inbetweener: Jacqueline M. Sanchez Wolves * Character Lead: Alex Topete * Key Assistant: Terry Wozniak * Assistant Animator: Eric Pigors * Inbetweener: Grant Hiestand Wardrobe/Agathe * Supervising Character Lead: Alex Topete * Assistant Animator: Eric Pigors * Breakdown: Noreen Beasley, Yung Soo Kim, Vincent Siracusano * Inbetweeners: Will Huneycutt, David Recinos Objects, Townspeople and Others * Supervising Character Lead: Vera Pacheco * Character Lead: Dave Suding * Key Assistants: Philip S. Boyd, Ken Cope, Lou Dellarosa, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Ray Harris, Bette Holmquist, Maureen Trueblood * Assistant Animators: Carl A. Bell, Jesus Cortes * Breakdown: Noreen Beasley, Inna Chon, Kellie D. Lewis, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Marty Schwartz, Ron Westlund, Dave Woodman * Inbetweeners: Ken Hettig, Tom LaBaff, Jane Misek, Kevin M. Smith, Michael Swofford, Dan Wawrzaszek * Corrections: Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell, John Ramirez Effects Animators Ed Coffey, Christine Harding, Christopher Jenkins, Eusebio Torres, Kelvin Yasuda * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker * Assistant Effects Animators: Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West Key Layout/Workbook Daniel St. Pierre, Larry Leker, Fred Craig, Lorenzo E. Martinez, Tom Shannon, Tanya Wilson, Thom Enriquez, Rasoul Azadani, Bill Perkins * Layout Assistants: Mac George, Jeff Dickson, David Gardner, Mitchell Bernal Daniel Hu, Michael Bond O'Mara, Allen C. Tam, Davy Liu, Mark Wallace * Blue Sketch: Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill * Poster Artist: John Alvin Background Doug Ball, Jim Coleman, Donald A. Towns, Cristy Maltese, Philip Phillipson, Dean Gordon, Robert Stanton, Thomas Woodington, Tia Kratter, Diana Wakeman, John Emerson, Gregory Alexander Drolette * Assistant Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Serge Michaels, William Dely, Bill Kaufmann, Kevin Turcotte * Additional Backgrounds: Carl Jones, Kelly McGraw, Leonard Robledo, Thomas Woodington Visual Development * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Character Design: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton * Visual Development: Kelly Asbury, Michael Cedeno, Joe Grant, Jean Gillmore Kevin Lima, David Molina, Sue C. Nichols, Chris Sanders, Terry Shakespeare, Darek Gogol, Daan Jippes * Xerox Processing: Albert Francis Moore * Production Consultants-Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw * Pre-Production Script Development: Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann Editorial * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Supervising Animation Editor: Herrmann H. Schmidt * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt, Gregory Perler * Assistant Editors: Deirdre Hepburn, Pamela G. Kimber, James Melton, Eric C. Daroca, Harry Hinter * Florida Editorial Staff: Chuck Williams, Beth Ann Collins * Casting by: Albert Tavares Cast (in Alphabetical Order) * Belle: Paige O'Hara * Boo: Mary Gibbs * Beast: Robby Benson * Lumière: Jerry Orbach * Cogsworth: David Ogden Stiers * Mrs. Potts: Angela Lansbury * Chip: Bradley Pierce * Gaston: Richard White * Lefou: Jesse Corti * Maurice: Rex Everhart * Enchantress/Agathe: C. C. H. Pounder * Monsieur D'Arque: Tony Jay * Chef Bouche: Brian Cummings * Wardrobe: Jo Anne Worley * Fifi: Kimmy Robertson * Sultan/Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker * Philippe: Hal Smith * The Bimbettes: Mary Kay Bergman, Kath Soucie * The Bookseller: Alvin Epstein * The Baker: Alec Murphy * Narrator: Jude Law * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Animation Check Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Associate Editor: Mark Hester * Scene Planners: Dave Thomson, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Animation Checkers: Jan Adams, Nicolette Bonnell, Janette Hulett, Denise M. Mitchell, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville, Karen Hepburn, Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter * Cleanup: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook * Production Manager Florida Unit: Tim O'Donnell * Pre-Production Manager: Ron Rocha * Production Administrator: Dorothy McKim Assistant Production Managers * Editorial: Deborah Tobias * Layout: Patricia Hicks * Animation: Leslie Hough * Effects/Computer Graphics: Brett Hayden * Background/Color Model/Checking: Bruce Grant Williams * Compositing & Retakes: Suzi Vissotzky * Florida Unit: Paul Steele * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox Computer Graphics Imagery * Manager: Dan Philips * Modeling and Animation: James R. Tooley, Darren D. Kiner, Linda Bel, Rob Bekuhrs, Gregory Griffith * Lighting and Software Engineering: Edward Kummer, Mary Jane Turner, Tad Gielow, Don Gworek, Scott F. Johnston, Kiran Bhakta Joshi * Digital Painting: Thomas Cardone * Digital Re-Touch Painters: Christine Laubach, Nancy Olivet Ramirez * Sr. Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * CGI Manager: Dan Philips Engineering * Managers: Dave Inglish, David F. Wolf * Development: David Coons, Scot Greenidge, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Marty Prager * Support: Raul Anaya, Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Bruce Hatakeyama, Pradeep Hiremath, Kiran Bhakta Joshi, Brad Lowman, Michael K. Purvis, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Mark M. Tokunagam Paul Yanover * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Production Assistants: Kirk Bodyfelt, Holly E. Bratton, Kevin L. Briggs, Greg Chalekian, Matthew Garbera, Sean Hawkins, Eric Lee, Tod Marsden, Karenna Mazur, Janet McLaurin, Laura Perrotta, Laurie Sacks, Dale A. Smith, Christopher Tapia, Kevin Traxler, Anthony Rocco * Production Secretary: Stephen Bove * Production Associate: Pawel Araszkewicz * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier * Production Accountants, Kyle Patterson, Carole Constantineau, Darrell L. Brown, Robin J. Flynn * Assistant to the Producer: Patti Conklin * Production Coordinators: Charlie Desrochers, Kevin Wade * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio, Kenny Thompkins * Title Design by: Saxon/Ross Film Design * Stained Glass Designed by: Mac George * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Operators: Tina Baldwin, Jo Ann Breuer, Karen N. China, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Cindy Garcia, Kent Gordon * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Barbara Lynn Hamane, Rhonda Hicks * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Color Models Assistants: Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki * Paint Mark-Up: Irma Velez, Micki Zurcher, Carmen Regina Alvarez, Roberta Lee Borchardt, Casey Clayton, Patricia L. Gold, Bonnie A. Ramsey, Myrian Ferron Tello * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Sherrie Cuzzort, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Paulino, Anne Hazard, David Karp, Harlene Mears, Karen Lynne Nugent, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Bruce Phillipson, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Arthur Zaslawski * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera * Final Checkers: Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri * Compositing: Timothy B. Gales, Jason Leonard Robert Buske, Earl Scott Coffman, James "JR" Russell, David J. Rowe, Shannon Fallis-Kane Digital Film Printing and Opticals * Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Film Recording Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Film Recorder Operators: Christopher Gee, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera: John D. Aardal, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith * Additional Voices: Jack Angel, Bruce Adler, Scott Barnes, Vanna Bonta, Maureen Brennan, Liz Callaway, Philip CLarke, Margery Daley, Jennifer Darling, Albert de Ruiter, George Dvorsky, Bill Farmer, Bruce Fifer, Johnson Flucker, Larry Hansen, Randy Hansen, Mary Ann Hart, Alix Korey, Phyllis Kubey,, Hearndon Lackey, Sherry Lynn, Mickie McGowan, Larry Moss, Panchali Null, WIlnur Pauley, Jennifer Perito, Caroline Peyton, Patrick Pinney, Cynthia Richards-Hewes, Phil Proctor, Stephani Ryan, Gordon Stanley, Stephen Sturk, Ron Faber, Brian Harvey * Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell * ADR Voice Casting: Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris * New York Casting Associate: Matt Messinger * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Orchestrations by: Jeff Atmajian, Brad Dechter, Pete Anthony, Frank Bennett, Jon Kull, James Newton Howard * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Produced by: Howard Ashman And Alan Menken and Tim Rice * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Orchestraton: Michael Starobin * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Norman Ludwin, Perer Davies, Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Louise Di Tullio & Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn, John Moses: Clarinet, Henry Schuman: Oboe, Bryan Pezzone: Piano Solist * Supervising Music Editors: Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano, Kathleen Bennett * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell, Charles Paley * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Songs Recorded and Mixed at: BMG Recording, New York, Michael Farrow, Sony Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Score Recorded and Mixed at: Evergreen, John Richards * Score Recording Engineer: Vince Caro * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Chorus: Elin Carlson, Geoff Koch * Singer: Sally Stevenson * Orchestra Contractor: Emile Charlap - New York, Ken Watson - Los Abngeles * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker Songs * "Prologue" ** Music by: Alan Menken * "Belle" ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Howard Ashman ** Performed by Paige O'Hara, Richard White, Alec Murphy, Mary Kay Bergman, Kath Soucie and Chorus ** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "How Does A Moment Last Forever" ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Tim Rice ** Performed by: Paige O'Hara ** Produced by: Tim Rice and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "I Need Some Sleep" ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Tim Rice ** Performed by: Eels ** Produced by: Tim Rice and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Belle" (Reprise)" ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Howard Ashman ** Performed by: Paige O'Hara ** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Gaston" ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Howard Ashman ** Performed by: Richard White, Jesse Corti and Chorus ** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Be Our Guest" ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Howard Ashman ** Performed by: Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, Angela Lansbury and Chorus ** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Days In The Sun" ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Tim Rice ** Performed by: Paige O'Hara, Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers and Angela Lansbury ** Produced by: Tim Rice and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Something There" ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Howard Ashman ** Performed by: Paige O'Hara, Robby Benson, Angela Lansbury, Jerry Orbach and David Ogden Stiers ** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Beauty and the Beast" ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Howard Ashman ** Performed by: Angela Lansbury ** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Evermore" ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Tim Rice ** Performed by: Robby Benson ** Produced by: Tim Rice and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "The Mob Song" ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Howard Ashman ** Performed by: Richard White, Jesse Corti and Chorus ** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob End Title Songs * "Beauty and the Beast" ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Howard Ashman ** Preformed by: Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson ** Produced by: Walter Afansieff ** Arranged by; Walter Afansieff and Robbie Buchnan ** Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson perform courtesy of Columbia Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Transporation: Bill Vitagliano * Projectionists: Don Henry, Ken Moore, Deem Rahall * Studio Executive: Max Howard * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Editing: Weddington Productions, Technicolor Sound Services * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker, Charles L. Campbell * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo, Denis Dutton, Louis L. Edemann, Fred Judkins, Adam Kopald, Bernard Weiser, Julia Eversshade, Jessica Gallavan, Don Malouf, Bernard Weiser * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Tim Webb, Tony Araki, Allen Hurds * Supervising ADR Editors; Larry Singer * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting, Julia Eversgade * ADR Mixers: Thomas J. O'Connell, Doc Kane * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * ADR Assistant Editor: Rod Rogers * Assistant Sound Editors: Pamela G. Kimber, Jerry Edemann, Angie Luckey, Susan Odjakjian, Sonya 'Sonny' Pettijohn * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks, Buena Vista SOund East * Foley Mixers: Marilyn Graf. Gary Heckler, MaryJo Lang, Jackson Schwartz * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella, Kevin Bartnof, Ellen Heuer, Hilda Hodges, Catherine Rowe * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff, Carolyn Tapp * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Sound Recordists: Steve Kohler * Sound Effects Librarian: Steve Lee * Dialogue Engineer: Warren Kleiman * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright, Dean A. Zupancic * Recording and Mix Engineer: Dana Jon Chappelle * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill, Peter Hastings, Dan McCoy, Sherri Stoner * Live Action Model: Dance Sequence: Mary Anderson, Duane May * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Optical Consultant: Peter Montgomery * Optical Camera: Allen Gonzales, S.O.C. * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Color Timers: Terry Claborn, Dale Grahn * Colorist: Kent Pritchett * Negative Cutting: Mary Beth Smith * Rendering on: Silicon Graphics Computer Systems * Modeling Software by: Alias Research, Inc. * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Projection: Don Henry * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * With Special Thanks To: Margaret Ransom, Ian Kelly, Greg Beeman, Marjorie Kalins, Sharon Lerner, Tish Rabe, Leslie Raicer, Al Hyslop, Emily Swenson, Leslie Raicer, Cher Jung, Allison Glass, Pat Mielke, Yvonne Doughty, Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank, Pete Young, Vance Gerry * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson perform courtesy of Columbia * No. 91627 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theaters * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * ©MCMXCI The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Look for These Great Products from Walt Disney Home Video Closing Previews * Pinocchio * Now on Home Video Closing Previews (cont.) * FHE Christmas Classic Series Only from Walt Disney Home Video * Walt Disney Home Video * Wherever children's videos, CDs, cassettes and book-and-tape sets are sold. Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:VHS Category:1992 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Silver Screen Partners IV Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Touchwood Pacific Partners I